1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to domestic mail boxes of the roadside, rural-delivery type.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Mailboxes of the type to which the invention pertains are of a more or less standard design and have remained substantially unchanged for many decades. Typically, they consist of a sheet metal box with a rounded top and a flap-type door at one end swinging on a horizontal hinge at the lower edge of the box. While some highly innovative and imaginative ways are occasionally employed to install the box at roadside, this is normally done by mounting the box on a horizontal arm fastened to a post having one end embedded in the ground. The arm projects outwardly toward the road and the box is installed with the door facing the road to allow easy access thereto by the carrier.
The present design of rural delivery mail boxes has served its purpose well but, in recent years, the flimsy construction and the type of mounting employed have made them an attractive target for vandalism: they are no match for a club-wielding youth leaning out of a car window who derives some perverse pleasure in demolishing them.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel rural delivery type mail box of an improved design that lends itself to a ruggedized construction which resists damage, intentional or accidental, while retaining the advantages of the standard existing type box.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved rural delivery type mailbox which is integrated with its support post and is easily opened and closed.
A still further object is the provision of a rural delivery type mail box which is durable, damage-resistant and lends itself to easy manufacture.